The good, the evil and the Flaky
by X-EmoXSiblings-X
Summary: Flaky suffered a tradegy in her life as her fiancee and love of her life was killed in the vietanmese war by a force only known as Evil, after being ambushed in the forest she is taken to Tree town by Evil while unconscious can she resist Flippy's charm?
1. Chapter 1

_**PAIRING WARNING* EvilxFlakyxFlippy. I would like to warn you this story will hold gore, sexual themes, maybe a lemon or two and hopefully unlikely Love! ^_^ Btw gonna try and do it with human happy tree friends okay?**_

_Hope in a forest_

Flaky wasn't sure how she got there, to the forest, all she knew for sure was that her love was dead and that it was all her fault! She wished she'd never met him. Then this would never have happened to him, to her, to them. His name had been Luka and she had been madly in love with that man, Luka had joined the Vietnam war as it was declining to an end. Still they had needed men more than ever due to an unknown 'force' killing enemies while having no care for allies either.

Luka had only been in his third week and was still considered a baby when he was murdered brutally by an 'ally' because he had been 'in the way', flaky knew what this meant her fiancée was murdered by a psycho in the war. She could still remember how he'd looked when he had to tell her he would be leaving, she supposed she always would. His endearing pink locks looked dishevelled and his gentle blue eyes welled up with unshed tears. He refused to cry in front of Flaky. He found it selfish to do so.

She also remembered watching him leave in the truck that came to take him from her to the battlefield. When the news of his death came to there town when the war had ended immediately everyone blamed her, "You could have stopped him!" was one of the many outraged cries she had heard as she was fleeing the town. One thing she had not expected to happen was to be followed into the forest. Hearing a snapping of a twig she chanced a glance back and promptly tripped over a tree root sending her careering onto the ground sprawling.

Placing her hand on her injured head she pulled it back to see a thick red substance making small trails down the paths in her hands, looking about wildly as she heard laughter coming from all around her from every direction, suddenly people emerged from the forest around her laughing at her, she identified them as the girls from the village; they had terrible overbearing crushes for her Luka, the people leading them though stood out to her the most, Ale and Flipleah. Luka's most 'devoted' fans.

"Oh look it's the Flaky bitch! Enjoy your trip?" Chuckled Ale nastily, Flipleah snorted and Ale death glared her till she shut up, "Anyway, we thought it would be in your best interest if we told you why were here: The entire town blames you for Luka's death, even your own parents! We gathered as a group to hunt you down and do you a favour, kill you." sneering at her cruelly Ale advanced on the cowering Flaky and sharply kicked her in the side, Flaky was sure she heard something snap. "However that does NOT mean it'll be over fast!" pulling out a knife she had hid in her coat Ale jumped onto Flaky's struggling form.

Somewhere in the confusion Flaky could tell that a lot of the fan girls had second thoughts and were slinking off through the woods however some followed Ale's idea and started beating Flaky with kicks and punches, struggling to hold on Flaky couldn't make any noise as a figure quietly approached behind Ale's seething form, still delivering blow after blow upon her body suddenly "_Didn't anyone ever teach you not to pick on the pitiful? I'm sure you'll find a bigger challenge in me_." Flaky saw something glint in the darkened light of the woods and forcefully shut her eyes as he brought the knife down on Ale's neck.

Opening her eyes she took in the dead bodies of Ale and Flipleah who had been hiding near some foliage, They had been cut down ruthlessly and Flipleah's body was with no head, looking up at the eyes of her saviour, she only saw what she thought of as the devil's eyes themselves before giving into unconsciousness. Chuckling as the redhead before him gave into the darkness he hefted her up and carried her bridal style back to Happy tree town. "_I think, I've found myself a new toy…_" making his way through the town unseen he placed the girl down on his Normal side's bed before thinking _'She's a pretty little thing, huh?' _he mentally chuckled.

_**X~End chapter!~X**_

…_Hi? ^_^'…-Is shot- Okay! I know I am REALLY behind on story promises but Writers block wouldn't leave me alone! AND THE HOROSCOPE SAID IT WAS MY CREATIVE WEEK! D:_

_So I've dragged up an obsession with Happy tree friends, the gory loveable creatures of tree town!!! And I have come to adore Flippy and Evil Flippy, and most importantly Flaky. ^_^_

_So onto business. =3= -serious face- I have to send my apologies to the people and reviewers of my very lowly fan fiction for being MIA for so long! I was on unauthorised hiatus Lol. But I'm back and hopefully my obsession will keep me running, so small chapter this time but next will be bigger I promise you!_


	2. Tug of war between a bear and a squirell

A Reunion Among Demons

In a dazed shock, Flaky unclenched her fist and listened to the swish of the material from her jumper, although a few seconds in reality, it was as if the intense staring that was going on between the two of them had lasted hours, suddenly blinking Flaky broke the eye contact and brought her hands up to her eyes, to start rubbing them harshly, 'Oh my gosh a guy with bright green fur and bear ears, wearing an army uniform just came into the bedroom I woke up in and saw me in my UNDERWEAR!' How often does THAT happen!?

Feeling her hands being pulled away from her clenched eyes she slowly cracked them open to look into the man's eyes, they were coal black and held some sort of swirling emotion that made her stomach do back flips, feeling her body start to flush from the bottom...up...she snapped her head downward and asked in a timid voice "W-who are you? And why am I here?" hearing a deep baritone chuckle she chanced a glance upwards to find the once flustered man calm and collected, or at least certainly more than her.

"Do you always ask this many questions, or am I the special one?" He asked her jokingly, she giggled and the words that came simply slipped from her mouth "Your a special one." her breath hitched as she watched his face turn from amused to shocked in horror. and raised her hands to her mouth quickly and sputtered "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" she watched confused as disappointment flashed across his face, followed by amusement once again. She wondered if she imagined it...

"To answer your questions in order: for one my names Flippy, secondly you were attacked in the forest by some strange girls...did you know them?" Flaky nodded her answer and sighed deeply, suddenly standing on her tiptoes she peered at him closely with an intense stare, it took all of Flippy's war training to not reel backwards...or forwards...instead he stayed where he was and looked straight at her as her eyes searched his head for something, suddenly her eyes widened and sparkled with realisation.

"Ah! You have bear ears on your head, they look so realistic." reaching out to touch them she jumped in surprise at the arm clamped down on her arm and she was looking into angry black eyes "do NOT touch my ears" He hissed into her ear as he pulled her to him, Flaky's eyes became wide with the effect of fear, after all she still didn't know him he could have been a psycho for all she knew! She could be raped! Or killed! Or raped AND killed!

However her fears were for nothing as he suddenly pulled away and backed up a few steps after she had let out a fearful squeak. He looked just as terrified as she did! Gathering her courage she looked him in the eyes and asked "Am I allowed to take a look at where I am? I might be able to find my way home now." She removed herself from his grip and began searching for her jeans around the bedroom, finally spotting them on the floor poking out from underneath the bed, she bent over to get them and inadvertently giving Flippy a good view of her bottom.

Flippy gave a full body flush as he stared at the delight before him, her long creamy legs seemed to go on forever and they continued to support her pert bottom, he could see the outline of her breasts in the long jumper which was quite a feat due to how baggy it was, so evidently she was well equipped. Suddenly he had to bring his hands to his face to control the splitting pain that came from his mind, He was trying to get out! He couldn't let the paranoid angel in front of him be killed or raped on her first day here!

Screwing his eyes shut he yelled to her "Quick, go! Run away!" hearing a thump his eyes opened automatically and he immediately wished he hadn't. She had fallen flat on her back her legs partly covered in the jeans, the rest as bare as the day she was born her jumper had ridden up showing her well toned stomach and the bottom of her well endowed assets, he couldn't hold it in any longer, he croaked out one last "Run!" before he blacked out and resigned himself to the darkness of his mind to watch from the backseat.

When he next opened his eyes they were an acidic yellow "Why hello beautiful." he purred to her, his words laced with malicious intent, he crawled over to her and pinned her head between his arms, one of his knees nudged her thighs apart and he growled into her ear "Just stay quiet and I won't make you bleed." Flaky's heart was pounding in her chest, even though she was in the deepest stage of romance with Luka, they had never given into there passion and had swore they would wait until they were either married or Luka returned from the war, apparently neither would be happening.

sobbing inwardly she thought to herself miserably 'L-Luka...why did this have to happen? Why did you go to the war and LEAVE me!? Curse you Luka!' the cursing of her fiancé was cut short by a familiar voice in her head, ('Oh my god what's happening!? Flaky tell me before I do something reckless!') It was her sister Flimsy! Flaky had somehow accepted her sisters soul into her body after her sister had been killed after giving her life for Flaky's. she hadn't been around lately since Luka had proposed but that was just like her, returning when she was needed most.

'It's Flippy, h-he just kind of went nuts! It isn't him tho-!' she was cut off by 'Flippy's' knee rubbing her now wet sex with his knee, she let out a moan that was only muffled by her biting harshly on her lip. Flimsy quickly ran through her sisters memories and quickly flew into an outrage ('How DARE he!? Saying he's rescued us then doing this!, poor you Flaky I can tell you loved Luka although I didn't really feel that strongly for him. I'm gonna get us out of this!) Flaky felt the familiar feeling of protectiveness wash over her as Flimsy took over.

Flippy looked down in surprise as her eyes turned blue and icy, he could have swore that if looks could kill...he wouldn't be here anymore. Narrowing his eyes he was just about to comment "What the he-eeeh!!" She had lifted her knee up to his groin sharply and he had collapsed onto her while grasping himself, he rolled off of her to try and lessen the pain. When it had died down too a dull painful throb he turned back around, only to find her...Gone. A cheer of delight came from the back of the mind he shared with the 'normal' Flippy. 'Shut up will ya, I'll get her back. She's mine now'.

Flaky ran like the wind, as soon as his attention had been diverted she had made a run for it. Not watching where she was heading she crashed straight into someone who she recognised immediately, "Ashei!? Why the heck are you here! Why am I here? Why did Flippy try and rape me? Why-" A resounding slap resounded through the air. "How bloody DARE you leave without telling me! What, were you afraid I wouldn't let you leave? Is that it?" She was shoved by Flaky who she realised had blue eyes "That's enough harm to my sister for now Foxy try to play nice will you?" Flaky's eyes changed back to red.

She could tell Ashei was running towards her at a speed, highly expecting to be attacked again she shut her eyes and was not expecting to be tackle hugged to the ground by her sister/best friend "Seriously why did you leave though? You gave me a heart attack when I heard those psycho's had followed you...speaking of which where are they! I'll kill them!" Ashei was interrupted by a haughty voice behind them "I highly doubt someone like YOU would be able to do that, especially here." They both looked up from there position on the floor to the blue haired Flipleah and the black haired Ale.

It had been Ale who spoke to them "Exactly what do you mean Ale? I could kill you without trying! Although word was someone did that already, apparently they didn't finish the job." Ashei got up and lunged for Ale "Allow me to!" she was stopped when Flaky, out of a rare act of braveness pulled her back by Ashei's top so that Ashei landed, not on Ale as planned but face down in the dust. Interrupting Ashei's soon to come complaints Flaky asked "What do you mean by that Ale? Due to what we saw just now she could obviously kill you, why weren't you worried?"

"Simple Bitch, you can't die here! At least not permanently..." Ashei growled from her place on the floor, "Well then that just means I'll have to try and kill you...AS MUCH AS I CAN!" With that she started chasing a squealing Ale around the unfamiliar town leaving Flaky on her own yet again.

".....Ashei??" No answer.


End file.
